


[锤基]反向拉扯 pwp一发完

by Wochaohaokan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard, hor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wochaohaokan/pseuds/Wochaohaokan
Summary: 中欧AU   ABO文 PWP一发完成人礼上，贵族小公子loki·laufyson即将要和新晋公爵thor·Odinson见面，宴会开始前，老laufey要求他势必将公爵拿下，rou.体或芳心。loki欣然接受了自己棋子的命运，并打算发挥到极致。“你就是thor·Odinson？”你好，我是laufey的小儿子，loki。”当男人亲昵地揽着他的腰带着他在大厅中央旋转时，loki已经开始期待宴会之后了





	[锤基]反向拉扯 pwp一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 简介是那样，下笔又是另一个故事了

纯金的高跟方杯，金边掐丝珐琅琉彩玻瓶，细到墙上的壁画的贵妇金黄色的眼眸和熠熠闪光的首饰，整个房间均用金子点缀着——以梳妆台前的男人为中心，充斥着omega红茶佐以轻奶霜的浓郁气味。

早在半个月前，loki就被停止了抑制剂供应，所有的一切都是在为了今天的成人礼做准备。老谋深算的laufey公爵早已为他筹算好了，不出意外，今天的成人礼将会是他的订婚宴，他会在初次情潮的到来下与一位陌生男人缠绵，然后像所有贵族omega一样，在一夜过后成为Odinson的妻子，作为一个贵妇人——loki在脸上拍上厚厚的白粉——接受男人的出轨，无止境地与上流社会的人周旋。

明明将要踏上战场，loki却心情愉悦地翘起嘴角 ，抬手在鼻尖点上小小一颗黑痣，脸上厚实的白粉又覆上一层腮红，他小心翼翼地用镊子夹起金箔，零零散散地点缀在自己的颧骨上，脖间是完美的纯白系花领结，漂亮地绣着细腻的金边。loki看着镜子前无可挑剔的脸蛋和贵气逼人的装束，讽刺地勾起唇角——“可真是一件完美的商品。”

黑色的短发都被捋顺别在耳后，浮夸华丽的妆容和身上高级定制的礼服相得益彰，眼下的金箔亮晶晶地闪着光，却完全都不会喧宾夺主，反而让人惊艳，原来琥珀绿可以和金色如此自然地相互衬托。

loki实在是太愉悦了，他撩起摆放在一边的小提琴，绕着房间中央的波斯绒毛金边地毯悠然地旋转，小提琴在细长手指的摆弄下流淌着清扬的乐曲，他脚下的光面皮鞋与木质地板叩击，敲出叮叮当当的清脆响声，细长的小腿包裹在白丝袜里扎进宽大的裤管。

太美了。

以致于扒拉着窗口的人忘了自己是偷偷爬进来的，趴在窗口呆呆地看着loki……

“啊——你是……呜呜呜呜？？”loki一个转身就看到一个金发傻大个扒拉在自己窗口猥琐地窥视着自己，老天，又是一个自己的暗恋者。

Thor双手在窗台上一撑就轻松地翻了进来，赶在loki喊叫出声之前捂住他的嘴。

“嘘嘘嘘——不要喊，不要喊，OK？点点头，对，真乖。”thor见loki乖乖地点头，才松开了他的手，本来并不打算翻进这个窗户的，只是路过花园的时候听到一阵小提琴的音乐还伴随着一股子红茶香，实在是好奇这个小omega的脸，这才翻了上来。

Thor本来还没想好要怎么说，loki就抢先开口:“我真是受不了你们Alpha粗鲁的追求方式——天哪，从窗户上翻进来，你好歹应该带一朵玫瑰给我吧？”贵族小公子矜傲地抬起下巴，重新整理了自己胸口的系花，嘴角忍不住得意地翘起，带着些许笑意看着thor，语气却嫌弃不满。

Thor被loki傲娇的小模样挠得心痒，顺势半跪下:“原谅我——您的美貌征服了我，让我忍不住做出这种粗鲁无礼的举动，冒犯到您，我恳求您的原谅。”

没有哪个omega会不喜欢看一个帅气又高大的Alpha跪在自己面前，毫不掩饰地表达爱意，loki的小尾巴简直要摇起来了，他面上波澜不惊，保持着下巴抬起的角度，说了句:“continue.”

Thor短短地噎了一下，但是很快，情话从他的嘴边像溪水一样自然流出——“您是我见过最美丽的omega，自从那天望见了您，您美丽的身影就一直在我脑海中萦回，甚至在睡梦中……”

“你是在哪儿见到我的？”loki打断他。

Thor在心里骂了一句，硬着头皮瞎猜:“在那次陛下的茶宴上。”国王的茶宴应该是每个贵族都要参加的吧。

Loki没说话，倒是垂下头似笑非笑地看着他，表情令人捉摸不透。

Thor赶紧接着夸:“您的美貌令我神魂颠倒，那天看见您端起茶杯优雅的样子，我恨不得化身茶杯，我羡慕他能与您如此亲密，更嫉妒他有幸亲吻您玫瑰般的唇瓣，如果可以，我真想待在您身边，哪怕只是作为卑微的奴隶来服侍您，那也是幸福的。”

“哦？”loki脸上的笑容更深，他微微偏头，“你愿意做我的奴隶？”

“是的。”thor隐隐有不好的预感，他低下头，视线聚焦在loki细白的小腿上。

头顶传来loki的声音:“那么我允许你今晚服侍我，陪我度过我的成年礼，我是说，在宴会上。”

“你是loki·laufyson？”thor猛地抬起头，忍不住脱口而出。

“你不知道？”loki似笑非笑地反问。

“我……荣幸之至。”thor把头低得更深，也就看不见loki狡黠的眼睛滴溜溜地绕着他转了一圈。

等thor打理好自己因翻墙而狼狈的一身，马车已经在楼下等待了，thor安静地跟着loki下楼，狭小的马车里面坐一个loki宽敞得有余，再多一个thor就略显拥挤。

小小的空间内，信息素的味道就格外浓郁，奶霜红茶和海盐味像甜蜜的云朵化开在呼吸间，暧昧地交融在一起，不知道是不是thor的错觉，但他觉得面前这位贵族小公子好像在勾引他，尽管他只是优雅地坐着。

“呃，loki，你对所有追求者都这么……慷慨吗？”

“你吃醋了吗？”loki偏过头，露出一个怜惜的表情，“我还不知道怎么称呼你。”

说实话，还真有一点，thor暗暗地想，他一个omega怎么就这么放心地让比他强壮那么多的Alpha进入他的房间并且在这么小的空间里独处呢？看看他粗壮的肌肉，如果他有这个念头，他可以轻松地把这个手无缚鸡之力的小公子摁在马车上就给……他真的可以吗？thor有些尴尬地咽了咽口水，不自然地拢了拢腿。

loki这边脑子里也思绪万千，这个Alpha实在是好看，喜欢他海蓝色的眼睛，喜欢他金色的头发，更喜欢他海洋味道的信息素……

“呃，Alex.”Thor心不在焉地回答，上帝，他的睫毛可真够长的，垂眼的时候更好看……

“Alex？”loki也心不在焉，“很普通的名字。”喜欢他粗壮的臂膀，连脸上的胡渣也看起来好喜欢……

“是的。”

然后就是静默无言，太沉默了以至于两个人都强迫自己收回了视线，不能再看了。

“你……”

“你……”

同时开口令两人对视一眼，loki噗嗤笑了一声，thor忍不住宠溺地搂着他的脖颈笑，手指无意划过loki的腺体。

“啊……”loki腿一软，顿时坐不住，本来就在初潮期的边缘，这下更是像半发情似地倒在thor怀里。

是loki先攀着thor的肩膀仰头索吻，thor也就把纤细的人揉在怀里给了他一个火热的舌吻，loki像一块草莓奶油蛋糕被thor吞吃入腹，他们互相啃咬着彼此的唇舌，来不及吞咽的唾沫在唇齿间搅和，loki第一次体会到与Alpha的信息素交融的滋味，像十岁那年偷喝的甜酒，甘醇的液体在脑袋里发酵，loki感觉浑身都晕乎乎的。

两个人一直吻到喘不上气为止，loki脸上的白粉都遮不住情欲上头的殷红。

太——难为情了。loki咬着下唇抑制自己急促的呼吸，把自己埋在thor的怀里，任由thor一边喘着气一边舔吻他的嘴角，像热恋的情侣一样亲密缠绵。

“今天是你的成人礼，”thor接着，“你知道意味着什么。”

loki瞬间清醒了，他露出一个像小鹿般甜蜜娇俏的笑容，开口却是无情的话:“那群贵族，我未来的丈夫就是其中一个，你知道thor·Odinson吗？噢，你只是个穷小子，你不能想象他的财富和地位。”

在thor深情的眼神中，loki接着说:“听说，他是个又年轻又帅气的Alpha，而你呢？Alex，你可以给我什么？”

“这个吻，是我能给你最多的了。”

Thor听着那声特意加重的“Alex”，隐约觉得有点不对，然而他听到怀里的小妖精接着说:“不，你还可以送我一个生日礼物。”

Thor看着loki撑起身子，与他平视，那双琥珀绿的眼睛下还贴着金箔，亮晶晶地看着他，然后郑重其事地说:

“Alex，带我走吧。”

“什么？”thor惊讶地张大了嘴巴，“可是你也看到了，我还穿着仆人的衣服，我只是个下等人。”

“我不在乎！”loki猛地揪住他的领子，凶狠地说，“你说你爱我，你对我一见钟情，你后悔了？”

“我，我爱你，我爱你没错，但是我给不了你幸福。”thor现在骑虎难下，他不敢把laufey家的小公子从成人礼上拐走，但更不敢告诉loki真相，如果被loki知道了他就是Thor·Odinson……thor头疼地想loki可能再也不会见他了。

“那你就是要看着我去勾引别的男人了？很好。”loki从他身上起来，马车刚好到了目的地，他生气地摇了摇头，“我再给你一次机会，你有没有别的话要说？”

“我……”thor紧张得脑门冒汗，口不择言，“祝，祝你幸福……”

loki恨恨地跺了跺脚，跑下了马车，抓着门板跳下去的前一刻，他转过头对thor说:“那次国王的茶宴我刚好分化不久，卧床在家，根本没有去，thor·Odinson，你这个满嘴谎话的骗子！”

Thor愣在原地，傻了良久，才想起追上去，却被管家拦在了庄园门口。

“抱歉，先生，你有请帖吗？”

“我是前面那位贵公子的奴隶，拜托你让我进去。”

“抱歉，先生，你有请帖吗？”

管家只会重复这一句，板着一张脸，别的一个字、一个表情也没有。

thor知道这是loki特意吩咐的，故意不想让他进来。

“thor？”thor转过头，看到是frigga的瞬间简直感激涕零，“我的上帝，你怎么穿成这样？”

“妈——”thor委屈得像个两百斤的孩子，“帮帮我——”

另一边

“笨蛋thor！大傻逼！”loki气呼呼地下了马车，嘱咐管家，“别让后面那个人进来，他是变态跟踪狂，跟了我一天了！”

“好的，小少爷。”

站在门口整理了一下衣服并且控制了一下表情才进门，原本嘴上的玫瑰味口红已经被那个混蛋吃没了，loki边推开门边恨恨地想，不料一进门就遇到了讨厌的人。

“噢～看看是谁来了！我的loki小宝贝～”一头银发的老男人热情地迎了上来，说实话loki怀疑他是一直站在门口等着自己。

不露痕迹地规避了他的拥抱，loki体面地微笑着:“grandmaster公爵，你来参加我的成人礼我真是太高兴了。”

Grandmaster带着亲昵地有些莫名其妙的暧昧表情说:“我当然会来，我们都知道，你的成人礼的第一支舞……”故意话说一半，暧昧地眨眨眼睛，直勾勾地盯着loki。

loki故意装作不懂，微笑。

“噢，loki，我就是喜欢你这欲拒还迎的样子，哦～”

“抱歉，我的父亲在叫我呢，回头见。”loki倒退两步躲过grandmaster要捏他脸的手，顺便从侍女手上的盘子中拿走一杯喝的，优雅地朝grandmaster举杯致意后就飞快地转身溜了。

那边站在宴会厅正中央的laufey早早地就看到了loki，他打扮得人模人样，脸上纵横蜿蜒的伤疤被面具遮住了大半，宴会中央突出的台子使他格外引人注目，他清了清嗓子，然后拖着令人难受的沙哑嗓音开口:“感谢大家今日来参加我最宠爱的小儿子的成人礼，噢，我总以为他还只有娃娃的大小呢，现在他已经可以嫁人了。”

说着，他向loki招手，“来，宝贝，上来，让大家看看你。”

呵，loki在心里冷哼一声，但是面上还是带着乖巧的笑容，一下跃上了台子，站在老laufey的身边，像一件商品一样展示给所有人看。

等thor进来时，老laufey正说到:“今天成人礼的第一曲舞，我把选择权留给我的小儿子，孩子的幸福对我们来说，才是最重要的——”

loki忍不住又哼了一声，什么幸福，我的幸福就是嫁给thor·Odinson吗？那个蠢蛋，蠢蛋！！

环顾四周，台下的老的、年轻的、好看的、丑的贵族们，当然大多数还是丑的，都仰着头看他，一脸期待和跃跃欲试，眼睛里透着loki所熟悉的贪婪的光芒。

loki悲哀地想，他们像想迫切得到一块珠宝一样，想得到我罢了。而那个蠢蛋呢？他连得到我都不想，他根本不记得我。

人群中突然让开一条道路，少女们或贵妇们窸窸窣窣地小声议论、嬉笑。

loki望过去，thor正在走过来，身上那套愚蠢的奴隶衣服已经不见了，他像一个王子，穿着白金闪亮的衣服，背后甚至还挂着夸张的红色披风。等他走近他，等他利落地把披风解下随手丢弃，等他向他半屈身行礼，等他深情地望着他，loki的气已经全消了，但是还不能就这么饶过他。

loki垂眼俯视他。

而thor看起来潇洒，其实心惊胆战，他根本摸不准loki到底在想什么。他微微俯身，仰起头，坚定地向loki伸出手，邀请道:“loki·laufeyson，我有幸邀请你跳第一曲舞吗？”

loki端着仪态，只拿眼角扫他，冷嘲热讽地回答:“可是我还不认识你呢，谁知道你的名字是什么呢？”

“loki！这是thor·Odinson公爵，不许无礼！”laufey听到loki阴阳怪气的语气差点要打他，他巴不得loki和thor连舞都不要跳，直接送到房间里去。

“哦？是吗？原来你就是Odinson？我以为你叫Alex呢。”loki完全是仗着人多，老laufey不敢做什么。

“loki，我……”thor不知道该说什么，这种情况需要跪下吗？laufey在旁边，thor根本没法说些什么。场面一度有些尴尬，还好frigga就在一旁，thor一个眼神她就领会地走了上来。

“噢——laufey公爵，好久不见。”她一来，loki和laufey自然从高台上，与她打招呼，一个自然的贴面礼，气氛一下子就缓和了，frigga由着儿子的手僵硬地伸在半空。

“夫人。”loki的眼睛变得亮晶晶，thor不由得有些惊奇，他像一个小猫一样看着frigga，好像在……求摸头。

然后frigga就真的摸了摸loki的脑袋。

thor看傻眼了。

“loki，好久不见，上次见你还是你五岁的时候，看看，都长那么大了，还是像小时候一样漂亮。”frigga温柔地笑着。

“夫人——”

Thor愣愣地看着，张了张嘴，半晌:“你们，你们认识？”

黑发、碧眼，电光火石之间，Thor瞪大了眼睛看着Loki：“甜甜！！！！” 他两步窜上前去，一把扛起Loki，眼神亮晶晶地看向frigga：“母亲！”

而Firgga则无奈地笑，温柔地嘱咐一句：“去吧，小心点。”

肩上Loki的拼命挣扎被Thor当做小打小闹一般，他拍了拍Loki的屁股就把他带到了舞厅中央，强行与他十指相扣。

一开始Loki是拒绝的——“你就是个粗鲁下流的无赖！谁说我要和你跳舞的？你……” Thor把人扛起的行为已经足够引人注目了，整个舞厅只剩下他们站在中央，贵小姐又娇又美地站着看他们。

“你不跟我跳？还有哪个alpha配牵你的手？”Thor搂着他的腰，眼神并不落在他身上，煞有其事地危正自己的肩膀，平视前方，随着新舞曲的小提琴响起，飞快地踮一下脚尖，带着Loki旋转，“如果你让别的男人碰一下你的手，我发誓，我会扒掉你的裤子就在这里惩罚你，小公主。”

“这里有很多贵族小姐，肯定有你要的小公主，我可不是！”Loki低低地哼了一声，气得想甩手走人，然而Thor揽着他的腰就是一个轻快的小跳，那双大手紧紧地箍着他呢。

“你不是小公主为什么穿着粉色的小裙子，还说要嫁给我？” 

Loki无话可说。

那时候只是想逗弄一下这个看起来蠢蠢的小公子罢了。没想到他真的那么蠢！于是他开始投入到跳舞中去，成人的第一支舞总不能只有争吵吧。loki给自己找借口。

“闭嘴！烦人。”

loki看着thor笑而不语的表情，感觉更烦了。

两人各自怀揣着想法，十指相扣。

小提琴的弦声飞舞，在涟涟作响的竖琴中交织，有人说，一曲旗鼓相当的舞，不亚于一场热烈的恋爱或是酣畅淋漓的交媾，是情感游戏的明争暗斗，是你来我往的针锋相对，又是若即若离的缠绵悱恻，是满怀暗想的互相拉扯。

loki不知道自己内心的感受，心口处像被浸在糖渍里一样，让他忍不住嘴角上翘，这种感觉有点陌生，好像有什么东西在今夜悄悄破开了苞芽，loki不太擅长处理，甚至有些不知所措，但是当thor紧紧地牵着他，引着他穿过靡靡的乐声的时候，他就什么也想不到了，音乐悠扬，空气中弥漫着淡淡的海洋香，银制的烛台耀动着火光，一切都那么恰当，最重要的是，对面是thor，是他想了那么久的thor。好在他能感受到thor也是一样，否则他不该连一个旋转的时间也不愿意挪开视线。

真是太糟糕了……糟糕得甜蜜。

loki感觉身体都在发烫，脑子也晕乎乎的了，他只记得在音乐结束前，thor贴着他的耳边说了句——

“宝贝，你发情了。”

于是就被横着公主抱起，他记得他还主动勾着thor的脖子送了上去。

thor永远也忘不了这一个吻，像青涩的玫瑰在舌尖融化，馥郁的汁液肆意纵横，香味溢满了喉腔，小王子一般高贵的男孩就乖巧地搂着他的脖颈亲吻他。

如同每一个童话故事一样，金发耀眼的男人高大又壮硕，他抱着他的公主，在大家羡慕的眼神中离去，只留下空气中一阵交融缠绵的茶香，于是所有人心照不宣地暧昧微笑。

“thor——”loki渴求地仰起头，细长的脖子被暴露在散乱的领口中。

“我在，宝贝，我在。”thor将loki放在柔软的大床中央，一床的玫瑰花瓣仿佛一池被搅散的春水，被震落在地上，它们安安静静地躺着俨然是恭候多时的样子，thor俯身压在loki身上，他的唇急不可耐地亲吻着loki，在那柔嫩的皮肤上留下刻意的点点红痕，像冰天雪地里凌风的腊梅，并不让人觉得玷污，两个相爱的人是抑制不住欲望的。

天神会原谅我的。thor这么想。

两个人的衣服被彼此撕扯着，高级丝绸很快就变成破布散落在床边。

与thor古铜肤色截然相反，loki的皮肤像常年浸润在牛奶中。thor上瘾地来回抚摸着loki的腰线，他把loki圈在怀中，两人在热吻中探索着彼此的肉体，loki的指尖落在thor的胸膛上，像零星的火花炽热得要穿透皮肤，而thor的大手毫不客气地揉弄着loki的臀瓣，两团白肉在手指间搓揉，交错着道道红痕，揉杂了thor滚烫的欲望，引诱loki跟着越陷越深，在初次情潮的带动下，青涩的小穴渐渐渗出了淫液。

“thor……好痒……”即使thor还没有进入过，也不影响下面热切地收缩蠕动，驱使着loki化身荡妇主动抬起腿勾住thor的腰，这已经是他的极限了，小公主羞耻地泫然欲泣，然而生理的本能让他还想扭动腰肢让下体与thor更贴近一点，通过与凸起的摩擦来缓解情欲，“thor……”loki红了眼眶，他没法控制。

“loki，宝贝，”thor一边舔弄着loki殷红的乳头，一边试图将手指探进后穴，湿哒哒的后穴满是滑腻的黏液，thor的手指一伸进去就引起了噗嗤一阵水声，他肆意地搅动了两下，引起loki抑制的呻吟，“噢，宝贝，别害怕，这都是正常的，你知道，我们彼此相爱……”

他可真是个诱人堕落的魔鬼，loki松开紧咬着的唇，放肆地呻吟出声:“thor……啊……”

thor从来不知道自己的名字能被叫得那么性感，他忍不住加快了扩张的速度，一下子伸进了三根手指，然后吻住loki，让他的小声尖叫都被吞了回去。

“唔……”loki几乎被情欲控制了，发情热让他浑身燥热，恨不得身上的Alpha直接把他的大家伙挺进后穴，狠狠地操弄，让他高潮、潮吹。

thor也忍耐的够苦，omega的气味就像烂熟的蜜桃，刻意地勾引着他，他抽出沾满淫液的手指，顺手在自己的阴茎上撸了两把，而后直直地贯穿了紧致的小穴。

“嗯啊——”thor的喘息声完全被loki娇媚的吟叫盖了过去，两个人都满足地说不出话。

几乎是没有一点不适应的，omega的身体仿佛生来是为了迎合身上的Alpha，后穴蠕动着吸吮着thor的粗大，咬得他低吼一声就开始抽动，穴肉紧紧地绞着thor，被阴茎狠狠撞开，还是不知疲倦地缠上来，穴肉贪婪地缠着阴茎。

“慢、慢点……呃啊……”loki被按在床上，双腿缠着thor的腰，下体完全被thor掌控着，随着thor的挺动在欲海中沉浮，曼妙的细腰不自觉地扭动着配合动作让后穴吃得更多。

thor笑着亲吻loki的脸蛋，打趣道:“你这个贪婪的小家伙。”

不满于相较于他的情难自禁，thor显得游刃有余，loki恶意地夹了下小穴，穴肉狠狠地咬了一口肉棒，看到thor倒吸一口气后满意地笑了。

“小坏蛋。”thor把阴茎抽出一大半，只留一下一个龟头在穴里，等小穴饥渴地收缩后才狠狠地顶了回去，重重地碾压在后穴的敏感点上。

“啊啊啊——嗯啊、哈……好爽……呜呜……”在thor恶意的抽动下，loki彻底失去了控制力，硕大的下体每一下都又快又狠地撞击着敏感点，强烈的快感把loki的意识冲散，他持续不断地或高声尖叫或缠绵呻吟，眼角被快感逼出了生理泪水。

“不行了、thor……”

“thor…嗯啊……太快了……”

“宝贝，loki，叫我。”

“thor……thor……”loki眼神涣散地享受着源源不断的快感，直到他感觉下面的肉棒戳开了宫口，他的瞳孔瞬间放大——

“loki，给我生个孩子吧。”thor不由分说地把阴茎插进了生殖腔，那个小口像决堤的大坝，涌出了一大股热流，全被thor的肉棒堵得死死的，龟头浸浴在暖流中，舒服得一跳一跳的。

潮吹了……

loki的尖叫窒在喉口，只能半张着嘴，无声地声音，巨大的快感如同潮水涌来，将他整个淹没，整个世界只剩下他和thor。

thor也爽得在生殖腔内成了结，一时间，两人没了动作，床停止了嘎吱，房内只剩两人的喘息。

thor凑在loki的耳边，轻轻地诱哄:“loki，我爱你……”

“我也爱你……”

————————————————————

我不愿说你是我深夜无法排遣的孤寂

可你是一切的来源

是我无法抑制的念头

是我浑俗和光的理由

你是别人的存在

却是我的一切


End file.
